


The Finest Flowers

by emmie796



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Honeymoon, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: Steve & Tony come across some flowers that happen to be their favorites but also have a deeper meaning.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	The Finest Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord handle: Lacrimula_Falsa
> 
> Short prompts:  
> 1) Steve vs. the toaster oven  
> 2) Say Yes to the Uniform  
> 3) their favourite flower(s)
> 
> Long prompts:  
> 1) The reason that the supersoldier serum was never successfully recreated is that Steve is a rare kind of supernatural being, but it's a well-kept secret. Before they get married, he wants to share his secret with Tony. Who's secretly a psychic, and already knows, but is pretending not to know to keep _his own_ secret.  
> 2) Steve is de-serumed. Tony has a lot of Angst about possibly finding him hotter that way. (Happy ending, please!)  
> 3) A is a vampire, but the "whoa your true form is _super_ creepy" kind. Cue Angst about showing their true form. B has secretly been looking up creepy vampire porn since the found out A is a vampire. (Resulting vampire sex optional, but I'm not opposed.)
> 
> DO NOT WANTS:  
> Rape/Non-Con, grave (esp. fatal) illness, suicide and related (e.g. suicide attempt, suicide ideation), dystopia tropes (e.g. post-apocalypse AU), Major Character Death, serial killer(s), genderbending, cheating (as in adultery, not board games), scat kink, comeplay, humiliation kink, intercrural/interfemoral, daddy/mummy kink, high school/college AUs, kidfic, Superfamily, Civil War or Infinity War/Endgame focused things, anything with MCU Thanos, Hydra!Cap (evil!Steve in general is alright)
> 
> Additional information:  
> If you write me a gift set in the 616 verse, I'll enjoy it most if I don't need detailed knowledge of certain volumes/arcs. (My last contact with 616 canon was a while ago, but I still really enjoy 616 fic.) Feel free to go wild for AUs, I love them. You can always get me with creature fic, fluff and unusual takes on something supernatural. (And I'm not opposed to some xeno-porn.)
> 
> Non-fanwork/non-Ao3 treats I'll like:  
> cat pictures (cute or funny), "pets in armour" pictures, pictures of cute tiny animals, recipes for chickpea or bean salads, soup recipes (especially if vegetarian), send me puns and Mum/Dad/parent jokes, music recommendations (I enjoy many genres)

Tony and Steve were walking together arm and arm in the Jardin du Luxembourg gardens in Paris for their honeymoon when they walk upon an array of flowers.

“Hey Steve, look at these flowers right here.” Tony pointed out.

“I know Tony, I see some beautiful flowers.” Steve replied.

“I see some Lily of the valley and some Hawthorn, I really adore those flowers. And they also happen to be the flowers for my birthday month of May.” Tony said as he crouched down to touch the flowers he liked. 

“Tony, I see the flowers that I love over here.” Steve said as he walked over to said flowers.

“What are they, Sunshine?” Tony said as he crouched next to Steve.

“These are Larkspurs and Water Lillies, they’re absolutely beautiful and they also happen to be the flowers for my birthday month of July.”

“They look beautiful my dear sweetheart.” Tony then kisses Steve on the cheek.

“Shall we explore the rest of the city, sweet cheeks?” Steve said suavely.

“We shall.” Tony said as he and Steve got up and took each other in arm before heading off.


End file.
